¡¡¡COMO TE EXTRAÑO!
by Kim-Voltrex
Summary: Este es mi fan pic, esta muy rosa, porque esta hecho para toda aquella persona que haya amado y perdido, y como siento que la vida a veces nos quita lo que mas queremos, escribi esto, para sentir que todos tenemos derecho a extrañar al ser que mas amamos


Espero q les guste...!!!! estoy actualizando mis historias en formato HTML... UN BEXOOOTE a todos... los kierreeeeee

Kim!!!

EL MUNDO APESTA!!! (Kumalo tiene razon)

La historia es una Hermione/Ron... la unica de mis historias q termina bien... advierto

El siempre había sido mi gran amor y yo lo quería, lo amaba, lo extrañaba, lo soñaba. Lo contemplaba en silencio como algo inaccesible o prohibido, convencida de que nuca seríamos mas que simples amigos. Hoy todo parece tan lejano, todo tan simple como para analizarlo en un momento, pero demasiado complejo y doloroso como para que mi corazón me permita revivirlo. No me puedo permitir olvidarte. El silencio de mi cuarto hace que todo el ruido se cuele por mis sueños y me sienta bien, como una medicina para mis esperanzas golpeadas. Al recordarte mis ojos se nublan de nuevo con lágrimas, que no me ayudan a desahogarme, nada me ayuda... Solo recordar aquel día, escuchar de nuevo tus primeras palabras, aquel conjuro falso que nunca he de olvidar "Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita". En ese momento te vi, y sin querer te observe mas que a nadie, tu cabello rojo, tu cara pecosa, todo tu. Pero yo no parecía agradarte. 

Luego por decisión del destino nos volvimos amigos, siempre nosotros en un grupo de tres, tu sin sospechar que yo soñaba contigo y que esperaba siempre oírte decir que me querías, pero nunca lo hiciste, hasta que ya era muy tarde para nuestro amor y ahora en la soledad de mi cuarto té extraño y me duele pensar que no te puedo tocar.

_Teníamos solo algunos años__Cuando entonces yo te conocí__En Hogwarts.__Teníamos la cabeza llena de ideales__Y repleto el corazón de amor__Fuiste mi profunda vida,__Fuiste mi profunda herida,__Fuiste mi primer amor_

Aun recuerdo nuestras aventuras por el colegio y nuestras ganas de saberlo todo (Sobretodo las mías). Aun recuerdo nuestras peleas infantiles por una escoba o una rata. Aun recuerdo como me defendías cuando alguien  me insultaba por mis padres Muggles.  Aun recuerdo tus ojos, tus labios y aquel beso, el primer beso... Recuerdo tus celos al verme con otro, y mis celos al verte entrar al baile con Padma Patil. Pero mas aun recuerdo aquel día en el que por fin fui algo mas para ti. Miro el pensadero sobre mi mesa de noche y examino una y otra vez aquel día. Nose si para desahogarme o torturarme, pero lo veré una vez mas. Ya apareció tu cara entre la sustancia plateada de mis pensamientos. Y me acerco un poco mas, solo para distinguir bien tus ojos. Mis labios tocan los tuyos y sin querer  me veo de nuevo dentro de este recuerdo, que me fuerzo a vivir una vez mas, y en el silencio me pierdo, sabiendo que te quiero y cuando me duele pensar que no te puedo abrazar.

_Eres lo que más recuerdo,__Eres lo que yo he soñado__Fuiste mi mejor amor.__Ohh!! Amor!__Cómo, cómo te extraño corazón__Yo no te puedo olvidar__Cómo, cómo te extraño corazón__Yo no te puedo olvidar_

Me veo a mi misma en la sala común, detrás de un montón de libros, y a ti al otro lado de la habitación, viéndome disimuladamente. Era el último año en Hogwarts, el baile de Navidad era esa noche y yo creía que me iba a quedar sin pareja por tu cobardía habitual. Veo a Harry hablando con Ginny, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te dirijas hacia mi. Te veo caminando hacia el lado de la habitación donde me encontraba y me provoca devolver el tiempo, ser yo otra vez, y vivir la experiencia de encontrar tus ojos nuevamente. Aun te amo Ron, y al verte, aunque sea solo dentro de mis pensamientos, me doy mas cuenta de que nunca te voy a lograr olvidar. Ya llegaste a mi lado:

-Hola Ron –Digo yo sin la mas mínima idea de que habías ido a hablar conmigo- Estoy muy atareada así que...-pero vi tu cara y guarde todos los libros- Que pasa? estas completamente pálido!

-Hermione...-Dijiste y tragaste saliva- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-¡No!-Dije velozmente

-Tu quiriesairmigocon?- Que trabalenguas Ron! No entendí en el momento.

-Que? Que vas a ir con Migui Ocon? –Pregunte desilusionada.

-No- Dijiste y respiraste profundo- ¿Que si quisieras ir conmigo?- No lo podía creer.

-Claro Ron! –Te dije muy emocionada.

-....¿cómo mi novia?- agregaste. Ya yo no cabía en mi de la felicidad, no lo podía creer!

-¡Ron!, por supuesto! 

En ese momento me abrazaste un largo rato, y al separarnos me distes un beso, suave, lento... como deben ser todos los primeros besos. Y hoy me veo llorando y me doy cuenta que me duele pensar que ya no te puedo besar.

_Íbamos siempre caminando__Bajo esa lluvia que en verano cae__Sin parar__Siempre buscando la oscuridad,__Buscando la libertad de explorar__Nuestra piel__Yo te di amor del bueno__Tú me diste amor del bueno__Empapados en amor_

Después de esto mi recuerdo se desvanece, y nos veo juntos andando por los pasillos del colegio, a la orilla del lago, en la sala común, todos esas memorias compartidas Ron, me hacen recordarte y extrañarte si es posible, mas que antes.

De pronto llega el último momento, el momento que siempre he intentado borrar de mis pensamientos, el momento de decir Adiós.

-Weasley, ven conmigo-Dijo la Profesora McGonagall con una lágrima en los ojos- El director quiere verte.

Harry y yo te esperamos abajo, ya era el último día de clases, no volveríamos a Hogwarts. Bajaste muy pálido del despacho de Dumbledore.

-Son mis padres-Dijiste- según parece, tuvieron un encuentro con algunos Mortífagos y, han muerto- y te derrumbaste en el suelo con lágrimas infinitas.

Esa tarde en la estación te fueron a buscar Fred y George... hablaste con ellos un rato. Luego con paso lento te me acercaste y dijiste:

-Hermione, mi amor, voy a viajar, con mis hermanos, exceptuando a Ginny.

Fred y George ya saben cuan fue el Mortifago que mato a mis padres y los vamos a  vengar así sea lo último que hagamos... No puedes venir, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues así, quédate con Harry y conviértanse en Aurores, yo al volver lo intentaré también. Te prometo que te escribiré... Te amo...

Y así te fuiste mirándome hasta salir de la estación, dejabas a una mujer destrozada, vuelvo al presente, a mi frío cuarto en lo alto de esta montaña.

Me tomo 4 años ser Auror, y no te he vuelto a  ver, mas de año y medio sin saber de ti. ¿Habrás muerto? No lo sé, pero cuando te fuiste te llevaste contigo parte de mi... parte de una mujer que te amaba... Y que te esperará hasta el final de los tiempos. Y al sentirme sola completamente te necesito a mi lado y me doy cuenta que por mas que quiera no te puedo ver mas.

_Me entregue profundamente__Te entregaste con el alma__Empapados en amor__Cómo, cómo te extraño corazón__Yo no te puedo olvidar__Cómo, cómo te extraño corazón__Yo no te puedo olvidar__En olvidar, se me pasa la vida soñando__En olvidar, se me ido la vida volando_

Tocan la puerta, odio que me interrumpan mientras estoy pensando en ti, Harry entra a mi cuarto y observa mis ojos rojos. 

-Has estado llorando de nuevo no es así?- Me pregunta- Hermione tienes que seguir, ya tenemos un año sin saber de el, no nos consta que siga en este mundo.

Pero yo no quiero seguir, tu si estas aun en mi mundo, tu eres mi mundo, y te siento, a mi lado, todos los días, en cada momento, te extraño, te sigo amando... y me duele pensar que no te puedo besar.

-Vamos Hermione, camina, hoy debes salir de aquí para variar- Me dijo Harry.

Me levanto y sin muchas ganas me pongo los zapatos y salgo al sol. Es un día sin nubes, pero no lo apreció, ya llevo cuatro años sin apreciar nada.

-Harry déjame –Le digo muy molesta- déjame que no siento ganas de andar....-No podía dejarlo ahí- Tan rápido.

-Animo!, tienes que seguir Hermione, nunca dejaste que nada te detuviese, y llevas cuatro años en el mismo lugar.

Harry me lleva arrastrando por el Londres Muggle, y yo sin darle importancia a nada me dejo llevar, nose a donde vamos, pero sigo caminando un rato mas. Hasta que Harry me deja en mi casa subo de nuevo y me echo en mi cama a pensar en ti. No puedes haber muerto, no puede ser cierto...

De pronto un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, levanto mi vista malhumorada y noto que es  una lechuza negra...  la dejo entrar y me entrega una carta.

La abro con ojos llorosos, mis manos tiemblan, tengo miedo de lo que pueda haber adentro... pueden ser noticias tuyas, pero pueden ser noticias malas.

Logro desenrollar el pergamino y comienzo a leer:

**_"Hermione mi amor:_**

**_Lamento no haberte escrito antes, estoy en Bulgaria, el lugar en donde situaban a Lestrange la mortifaga que mato a mis padres. Ya hemos cobrado sus vidas, quita esa cara, no la hemos matado, la hemos enviado a Azkaban, esta bajo la maldición Imperius, y despistadamente George le lanzo una crucius, ¡Vamos! Se lo merecía Hermione! –¡Casi podía verte diciéndolo!- Como te lo prometí ahora mismo me dirijo a Londres. No puedo aguantar, estoy muriendo por verte mi vida! También le he escrito a Harry, espero verlos pronto! Y espero que sigas amándome, aunque si no es así, sabré comprenderlo... Te Amo Hermione..._**

**Ron"**

No podía creerlo! Estabas bien! Estabas vivo!, y aun me amabas!, estaba mas feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Y te iba a ver!... Casi sin pensarlo salí rápidamente de mi casa, sabía exactamente a donde  ir, Harry estaba sentado al pie de la escalera al verme sonrió...

-Ya he leído la carta- Me dijo

-Yo también..., Harry disculpa, no he sido lo que se puede decir una buena amiga últimamente...

-Tranquila Hermione, yo te entiendo...

Después de esto hablamos como si no nos hubiésemos visto desde hacia cuatro años, como si yo me hubiese ido contigo..

Después volví a mi casa, aun no te había visto, y un presentimiento horrible me invadió, ¿Y si los Mortífagos los habían encontrado? De pronto sonó la puerta... Corrí a abrirla sabiendo lo que me iba a encontrar al otro lado.

Eras tu, parado en el umbral de mi puerta, te vi y sin decir nada solo me hundí en tus brazos, me distes un enorme beso, parecía que nunca te habías ido... Vi tus profundos ojos y solo  dije:

-Claro que aun te amo Ron, nunca deje de hacerlo... y nunca lo haré...

Después de eso nos hundimos en un gran beso, y pensé acertadamente que pasara lo que pasara nada nunca lograría separar a dos personas que crecieron juntas desde los 11 años, y a las que el tiempo había unido... para siempre.

_Teníamos solo algunos años__Cuando entonces yo te conocí__En Hogwarts.__Teníamos la cabeza llena de ideales__Y repleto el corazón de amor__Fuiste mi profunda vida,__Fuiste mi profunda herida,__Fuiste mi primer amor_


End file.
